Dani Phantom
by Destiny's child Bill Cypher
Summary: Danielle Fenton, daughter of Danny and Sam, wakes up one day to find she has ghost powers. Unsure where they came from or how to use them she goes out in search of her favorite hero Danny Phantom, not knowing it was her own father, in hopes of becoming his apprentice. With her new ghost identity Dani Phantom, shes ready to kick butt with her hero and best friends.
1. chapter 1

Beforehand: Characters

I turned on the tv to find it one the news talking about none other than my favorite superhero "OMG! Danny Phantom is soooooo cool! Jason you better hurry up before you miss the best part of the fight scene!" Oh geez where are my mannors...ah who am I kidding like I had any in the first place. Anyways that girl who was speaking a little bit ago, yea that's me...well was me before well everything happened. Ah but I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? How bout I introduce the characters of this story first. My name's Danielle or Dani for sort and that idiot who I was yelling at was my brother Jason. We are the children of the infamous Fenton family. My...our mom and dad are Danny and Sam. They don't really get along but I guess they love eachother enough to keep this marriage going on for bout 20 years now. Then the ones that everybody knows Jack and Maddie Fenton or our grandparents. We are not really aloud to see them because well they are a bit crazy, at least thats what our dad thinks. Now on to the best and the worst of them. There is my best friend Denise. She's awsome, tech wise at least. If it comes to anything life wise she's not the smartest. She got this way cuz of her father is the genius behind Foley Corp, aka Tucker Foley and her mom is Iris Foley. They are the tech designers behind all of the cool gadgets Danny Phantom uses. If you couldn't tell I Danny Phantom's number one fan! I would love to see him in real life. My brother is also a very big fan of his. He's amazing so I don't blame him. And we went off topic again...ok on to my favorite human being, and the guy I may have a little crush on, Parker Howell. He's a popular kid but not in the bad way. He's sweet and funny plus he's super smart and athletic. To bad he's dating the girl he is. Who I'm talking about is none other than Clair Baxter. She's the daughter of the two people who used to pick on my dad alot in school, Paulina and Dash. Just from looks alone you know She's better than you, and she always has to point it out if that wasn't enough. I don't know why he's with her he deserves so much better! Next on the list are my cousins Laurence and Lauren. They are the twins of Jazz, my father's sister, and her husband Kail Thomson. Our uncle is a weird one just like our aunt but it kinda makes me wonder how they made the twins. They are the complete opposite of their parents and hang with Clair and Parker. They don't have the best attitudes either. Well that seems to be all of them now on to the story...


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning?

"Ugh why does my body feel so heavy?"

I mumble as I'm opening my eyes. I take a moment as I stare at the ceiling fan in my room slowly waking up. I take a big deep breath in as I sit up in my bed and slowly get up onto my feet. I walk over to my dresser and grap the nicely folded clothes that lay on top and slid them on. As soon as I walked past the mirror I felt like something was wrong so I walked back over and looked at myself in it.

"...is that white hair?...JASON!"

This cannot be happening right now. I'm so gonna kill him if this is his doing. I watch as Jason slugishly walks into my room, obviously still tired from the party we were at till past midnight. His black hair was all messy and he was in a oversized white tee that one side was tucked into his baggy blue jeans and some old Converse.

" Was this your doing!? And don't even think about lying to me or your really gonna become my fish's food this time!"

He looked at me with a blank stare for a second then replied with a no.

" Well then how come my hair looks like this!"

He shrugged then said,

" I'd be more worried about the fact that your eyes are glowing green and you have something strange coming out of your ha--"

" My what!?"

I tried to look over at the mirror to see what he was talking about but as soon as I turned over I saw the glowing green eyes he was talking about then I...well blasted the mirror to smithereens. I turned back to Jason who was now hiding in the corner of the room with a metal disk in his hands using it as a shield.

"What just..."

"Don't ask me even I can't pull off a prank that good."

"Well how else do you explain this?"

"More like how are you gonna explain this to mom and dad?"

"How bout we just don't"

he put down the disk and slowly walked over to me, poking me randomly.

"Well then turn yourself off cuz the way it's going now your lighting up like a Christmas tree and it's not even Christmas yet. They are gonna know something's up if we don't go downstairs soon so they either figure it out or you figure out a way to turn off the weirdness you got going on right now."

After a little while I heard mom call for us. I was so nervous and prayed that whatever was going on was just a dream. It wasn't but at least a ring of light came around my body and the white hair and glowing green eyes were gone before she could see. Don't exactly know what happend but I knew it wasn't good. On our way to school I told Jason not to tell anyone about what happend this morning and we parted ways. I hoped for the best then it seemed like my prayers were answered as I bumped into someone, that someone being Parker Howell. I quickly looked around to see if 'she' was around and when I assumed the coast was clear I looked up at him. For just a moment time seemed to stop as we both stared at eachother. I got lost looking at his beautiful golden eyes and holding back the urge to start playing around with his silky chocolate brow hair. After a couple of seconds I snapped out of it and said,

" Hey Parker"

" Hey Danielle how's it going?"

" Good I guess, I mean this morning something really weird happend..."

' _Crap I can't believe I just said that. He can't find out_.'

" Oh what happend"

' _Oh no. Ok think of something fast Dani you got this...'_

" Uh Dani... earth to Danielle... anybody in there?"

' _Oh no I can't think of anything. Somebody help me please!'_

Again my prayers were answered as I hear Denise coming down the hall up to us.

" Hey Dani. Hey Parker. Whazzup? Oh you two look cozy can I join?"

Parker looked down at me who was still practically inside his embrace from our collision earlier. We looked at eachother, I blushed then pushed myself away from him.

' _I'm so embarrassed_.'

I looked at him and it seems like I wasn't the only one though. I decided to get back at her by saying,

" Denise are you sure you want to do that? I'm pretty sure I just saw Jason and I think he heard that."

" WHAT!? No way!"

" Haha just kidding I had to get back at you for saying something like that."

We three started playfully teasing eachother till the mood was ruined not by the bell, but by none other than the queen herself, Clair Baxter. I watched her as she scanned the room till she found what she was looking for then came straight over and lached on to Parker's arm. She said in her usual cool toned voice

" Hey babe. What are you doing over here when you could be with me over there with our FRIENDS. Our real friends I mean, not with these losers."

" Clair be nice these guys are--"

" ya ya. Whatever. Come on babe they are waiting for us."

" Sorry guys I'll catch up later. Oh and Dani say hi to Jason for me k?"

I nodded in response as I watched him be snatched away from me again by that demon in human skin. I guess I was just super jealous. I mean who isn't she's gorgeous. Clair was the girl that every girl wanted to be. She had everything from the stunning looks to just everything in general. She had dark black wavy hair that reached the middle of her back and deep green eyes that I swear is the way she captures guys souls. One look into them and they get lost forever. I was the complete opposite of her. I looled at her in her gorgeous new red skater dress, black leather jacket on top, then looked down at her brand new blacl booties and knew immiedently that I'm no match for her. I was sitting in a pair of overall shorts with a white crop tee that had a red logo on it and for my shoes an old pair of vans. I was embarrassed as I looked myself in the relfection from the windoe next me. i looked at my messed up bangs and braided black hair and the glasses that hid the only thing I was proud of my blue eyes that I got from my dad. She was also relatively tall for a girl, and I was short which most think is better but her height was perfect to stand next to Parker. They looked so good together. Even their outfits matched perfectly. He was wearing a white tee with his black leather jacket, blue jeans and brand new Converse. It discouraged me but when Denise turned to see me looking at me with saddened eyes she did everything in her power to help me cheer up. Finally I let out a laugh as I couldn't take it anymore. She's just too funny. I started to wonder if she could help explain what is going on with me or was this morning. But maybe it was all just a dream cuz nothing's happened since then. Then as I got lost in thought my hand on the desk that had been holding my head up went straight through it. It went invisible. I was so freaked out and embarrassed that I ran out if the class room and went straight to Jason's. I called for him to meet me out in the hall and when he came I explained what had happened. After I was finished Jason let out a huge sigh and looked out behind me giving a slight nod. I wondered why so I turned around to find that Denise heard it all. She knew and I didn't know how she would react so...I ran. I could hear her yelling after me as she was trying to catch up and I heard her say,

"...wait up I can help..."

I stoped running and looked at her out of breath and said,

" You can help me??"

" Of course I can. I'm the daughter of Tucker Foley how could I not know how to help. Trust me k?"

I gave her the ok then we all went to Denise's house. She took us to an elevator that was inside of a closet and took us down to the basement. What lied there for us was unbelievable


End file.
